This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that employs an electrophotographic method, and a drum cartridge to be mounted to the image forming apparatus.
There is an image forming apparatus that employs an electrophotographic method and includes a photosensitive drum, a developing unit having a developing roller, and a toner cartridge that accommodates toner.
As an image forming apparatus, there is an image forming apparatus in which a supply port of a toner cartridge and a receiving port of a developing unit face each other to supply toner contained in the toner cartridge is supplied to the developing unit.
In such image forming apparatus, the developing unit is configured to swings with respect to the photosensitive drum.